1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a yoke bearing assembly for a hydraulic power assist steering gear assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a hydraulic power assist rack and pinion steering gear assembly that includes an assembly for maintaining a yoke bearing in position against the rack to press the rack against the pinion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical hydraulic power assist rack and pinion steering gear assembly includes a yoke bearing that is engaged with the rack and that holds the rack in position against the pinion. It is important to have the correct amount of force on the bearing, pressing the rack against the pinion. Many different ways of maintaining the bearing in position against the rack are known.
The present invention is a rack and pinion steering gear assembly for a vehicle, comprising a housing having a rack chamber and a bearing chamber. The housing has opposed slots opening into the bearing chamber. A rack is movable in the rack chamber in the housing to effect steering movement of steerable wheels of the vehicle. A rotatable pinion is in meshing engagement with the rack. An axle located in the bearing chamber in the housing has opposite end portions located in the opposed slots in the housing. A bearing is in engagement with the rack and is supported on the axle for rotation in the bearing chamber. A cover supported on the housing engages the axle to hold the bearing in engagement with the rack and to hold the rack in engagement with the pinion.